Of Past and Present
by IcePhoenix1811
Summary: Naruto, left alone in the world by the death of both planet and people, scours the shinobi landscapes to find his only way of fixing his past. As well as his future. What will he do when given one more chance to make everything right?
1. The Beginning and the End

**_I don't own Naruto. Nor the characters. Nor anything about it. But you know what i do own?_**

 _ **This story.**_

 ** _Hands off please._**

 ** _;)_**

 ** _Tips for this story_**

So i fully recommend listening to music while reading this. The music most assuredly adds to to atmosphere of the storyline.

I myself have a partiality to more melancholy music/ piano music/ anime soundtracks. If you want to know the links to these, PM me, they're all collaborations so last around 1 hour to 2 hours long.

Very important: I have put a lot of emotion into writing this. However it's different to write and to read. For example, if i read what i've written so far, i don't get the emotion thrown at me that i put into it to begin with. So reviews about how i'm doing on this aspect will be appreciated.

Therefore the biggest tip i can give is: Visualise it. The way it was written was as if it was playing like a film in my head. Try to do the same and you'll see it how i did writing it.

Last tip: Enjoy it.

 ** _The beginning and the end_**

He staggered further through the scorching desert that surrounded him, threatening to make each step his last as his sandals sunk through the silky, golden brown material that scorched his uncovered ankles and toes. The overbearing sun appeared to glare at him from ahead. Sweat dripped from his forehead and dripped onto the baggy yet fitting, deep-grey cotton trousers. But despite the workings of the world against him, he wouldn't stop.

Couldn't stop.

His recently tanned right hand reached up and swiped away a few droplets of sweat that threatened to fall from his shapely jaw line, hand drooping back to it's original dangling position by his side. His breath came out in heated pants that seemed to only serve to make it hotter as the desert wind flamed across his face like the tongues of fire.

This carried on for quite literally hours, only stopping briefly to drink a few drops of water from his nearly empty canteen. His eyes, swirling, bright cerulean, like that of the sea, appeared dull as he followed the blazing trail the unforgiving orb had laid out before him. His mind was carefully kept blank, his will keeping any stray thoughts away that would distract him.

 _Affect him._

In his left hand, a ragged, bloodied, torn up, navy blue headband flowed in the overheated wind, still his determination to never let go of it had won over. Since then, he hadn't let go and he has kept it in his possession since…

'Actually, how long has it been..?' he thought as the light of the sun glanced over the metal plating, bearing the distinguished engraving of the Konoha symbol, as well as the dried blood that smudged next to it.

 _The village hidden in the leaves._

It was a little to an hour later that his searching eyes caught sight of his destination. Holding his free hand against his forehead, shielding his eye from the sun, he began to see the vision that was once swimming, stabilise under his attention.

The rocky ruins were the first sign of civilisation that had once been that he had seen in… years perhaps? As he drew closer he realised just how well preserved it was, despite being half caved in with sand and decaying by the day, little by little.

The relief that swarmed through his 5ft 10 stature almost overwhelmed him as he lifted and placed one sandalled foot onto the ruined rock path, allowing the chunks of sand building up to fall off onto the smoothed out rocks. He paused briefly, looking around at the devastation around him that was considered one of the better off parts of a building he'd seen so far. To his right, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of an amber coloured cloth half piled with sand.

Shuffling towards it slightly, ignoring the protests of his over-used and slowly weakening body, he bent down and pulled it of the sand, straightening as he did so.

He shook out the cloth and, plucking the top edge out, adjusted it, allowing it to fall flat and flow slightly in the hot breeze.

The well known Sunagakure symbol, emblazoned in black and starkly contrasting against the pale yellow of the background, proudly stared back at him.

He clenched his teeth, creating a grating sound, against the murmur of his heart as he reacted to the once close but oh-so familiar sight before him. A flash of a crimson haired boy appeared in his mind and left as quickly as it had come. _Don't say his name, don't think about it._

 _He was looking down over him, his face cracked like that of a piece of pottery or an unfinished jigsaw puzzle. Blood and gore poured out of the missing space, pooling on the ground, and the one remaining mint-green eye stared ahead, void of any life and unfocused on any of the destruction around them._

 _He dropped to his knees next to the man, tremblingly reaching out to grasp the cold hand of the corpse as he forcefully yet painfully whispered, "Gaara…?"_

 _He received no response and his heart was screaming, aching, pleading for what his vision perceived to be a lie. A pained, heart-wrenching cry for his fallen friend left his lips as tears streamed silently down his face, over his nose and lips as he leaned forward to rest his head against his torso._

 _"Gaara!"_

He forced the memory out of his head, painfully pressing his cracked lips together in a grim line as he continued to stare down at the fabric within his clenched fist. He took a shuddering breath and briefly closed his eyes before turning back towards the entrance of the ruins, dropping the flag in his wake, allowing it to return to the earth as it was, crumpled in a pile onto of the sand.

He soon reached the overhanging roof of the ruins, which, by the direction of the sun, threw shade across the path, cooling as he passed through the sandstone pillars barely holding the building together. He brushed the sand from his layered waist length blonde hair as he did, dispersing of any excess weight. He continued into the room slowly, cautiously as his eyes flicked from one side to another, judging the safety of the room not collapsing as well as any last remnants of a trap. Sensing none, he continued into the darkened room that's disrupted ceiling let in pillars of light from outside.

He continued towards the end of the room where the sight of his desires met him with a flicker of relief. He hadn't counted, but if his endless tormenting days and estimates were anything to go by, it'd been over two years. Two years of lonely wandering with nothing and no one in which to see or converse with. Travelling through ravaged landscapes of places he knew but no longer looked like.

He had, finally, found it.

Naruto walked up to the large complex seal in front of him and smoothed his fingertips against one chakra singed line. A line of kanji circled the outer ring of the seal, saying _"Only the ones who desire change may be the ones who receive the power. Those who do not, truly in their heart of hearts, do not deserve the power to do so. If you desire change, put your heart unto me, your desire will be judged"._

Change. 'I guess thats what i want' he thought sombrely. 'Or at least an escape'. _Something._

He inhaled deeply and unwrapped the dirty bandage from around his wrist, letting the wrapping flow to the floor as he glanced at the glowing red symbols his wrist radiated. The light glared back into his face showing a number and unit type in kanji next to it; '4 days'.

He had made it, at least, in time. "I made it Kurama.", he croaked out gravelly.

He didn't expect a reply. There wouldn't be any. Even the hope he once clung to as this journey started had burned out. No, because he was a dead as Naruto was alone in this world. He was a slowly dying jinchuuriki of a corpse that was once a great beast, and friend.

No doubts filtered his mind as he pressed all five fingertips of his right hand against the mark in the centre of the seal, and then pushed his remaining chakra into it. Red and blue swirled, entwining themselves around his fingers and being drawn into the seal which began to emit a white light and buzzing sound.

'If this doesn't work nothing will.' Not that he a choice in the matter. But he still received at least some kind of relief if it didn't. He looked at the number on his arm flicker and change to '3' and felt a shockwave of pain rock through his body. Yes, his relief would be death. He would be able to leave this god forsaken place that no longer was the beauteous nature filled world it once was.

The number dropped to '2' forcing Naruto to his knee with a pained gasp, kneeling on one leg. But his hand was still pressed firmly against the seal on the wall. Because he wouldn't do anything to miss this chance he thought as he held out a ruined forehead protector in his grasp. He stared at it with pure internal agony, his face reflecting his emotion as he panted from the shocks of pain digging through his body, bones, mind.

A pair of laughing white eyes sparked in his head. No, not this time. If he got his wish, he would save her. All of them. If not, at least he stood a chance to meet her again in the afterlife.

The countdown dropped again to '1' causing Naruto to moan and cry out in pain. He clamped down on the Konoha item he had left and his mind wandered to the last moment of this life before he was left alone. His last moments with his saviour, perhaps everyone's saviour.

' _Naruto, you're not going to withstand this one. He's taking himself down with everything and everyone' , Kurama shouted against the powerful blasts rocking their surrounding that only got stronger._

 _'I'll do it Kurama. I have to if i want to get them back, to save them' , Naruto shouted back, face focused in determination despite the numerous amount of injuries his body was covered in._

 _The giant chakra formed Kurama turned its head slightly to one side and observed Naruto for what seemed like forever. He had formed an undeniable bond with this little brat in the end, huh? He, deciding on what was best for the friend he had finally formed in the end, stepped in front of the 17 year old boy with surprising determination and strength despite his usually lazy countenance. If he can protect the kid one last time, then he'll have opportunity to get it back._

 _'Kurama, what are you doing?!', Naruto shouted at the beast, using his forearm to protect himself against the ever increasing destructive chakra Madara Uchiha was emitting._

 _'Listen kid, i'm taking this blow. I won't be coming out of it so you'll have to go the rest alone', Naruto made to argue back, opening his mouth before Kurama interrupted him. 'No buts, kid, you've got one opportunity to turn things back. The sage placed a seal somewhere in this world that, if your desire is strong enough and you're willing to sacrifice your life for your goal, the seal could activate, depending on whether it judges you to be good or not. Find it and use it. I'm going to block this attack but store some of my reserves in you. This'll stop you from dying for a period of time, that seal will tell you how long you've got left'._

 _He nodded to the red glowing kanji that seared through Naruto's skin as he looked. Naruto's heart clenched as he realised the seriousness of the situation, that his friend is sacrificing himself for him, and promptly shed a tear looking into his friends eyes, his face screwing up in pain._

 _'K-kuramaaaa!" he cried._

 _'No, kid this isn't the end. Find the seal and use it. If not, i'll see you in the afterlife'. He gave a wolfish grin as much as the fox could and a tail sneaked out to brush a tear away from his face. Naruto's heart clenched in anguish._

 _Bracing himself for another loss of one of his precious people, he shouted:_

 _'Kurama! Thank yo-!' he didn't get to finish as he continued to stare into the foxes smiling eyes before his world was overwhelmed in white light._

Naruto was heaving with heavy breaths mixed with sobs as the pain increased, his body taking on small lightening discharges from every part of his body. He had woken up in an empty world void of living creatures, bar himself. Two years he had taken, but Kurama's sacrifice was no longer vain. If he could fix things, he would repay him. Because he had proven himself to be the greatest of friends. He only mourned the time frame they had actually been companions.

Naruto watched, as if in slow motion, the seal on his arm change to '0'. He sighed and promptly closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

 _He briefly caught view of an old man, whose billowing cloak flowed to no wind and whose eyes had Naruto's attention immediately. The Rinnegan._

 _The sage of six paths smiled sadly at him before gracefully reaching his hand to Naruto's head and…!_

 _Everything went dark._

 **—**

 **Hey so this is an idea, got too casually influence by some good Naruto fanfics. Tell me what you think. if i get some good response, i may consider sticking with this story.**

 **Arigatou!**

 **icephoenix1811**


	2. A Wish Granted

**Questions and answers.**

 _When did this take place in the current timeline?_

This fanfic is based after the battle with madara with a twist. The twist being events before and after are slightly different.

In the first battle with madara, he was being pushed back and his attempt at the infinite tsukiyomi failed. So he fled.

A little while later, perhaps 3-4 months, he resurfaced at full power, due to the massive amount of shinobi loss in the previous battle, the allied forces started to lose, killing off main and supporting characters one by one. Very little were alive and those who were were too weak from injuries to help, which left it down to naruto/kurama to fight him off.

Madara, in his frustration, began a self destruct Ninjutsu that killed him while kurama took the attack to protect naruto. Madaras jutsu wiped out the lanscapes, leaving a very abandoned and desolate land. It was narutos job to navigate this world in search for the six paths seal which may (or may not but did in this case) allow the person sacrificed for it another chance at their regrets.

Like a space/time seal.

 **Any more questions, review or send a message, I'll get on it.**

 **A wish granted**

The moment Naruto awoke, his body jolted in awareness of unknown, but painfully familiar sensations surrounding his body. Sensations that once were. Steadying his breathing and relaxing his muscles, he kept his eyes carefully closed and just… felt.

They were the tingle and perception of a word he could only describe as 'soft'. Under his hands, his legs and head, supporting his weight was such featherlight softness that easily guided his movement as he twitched his index finger into the cushioned material.

 _I know this feeling_ , he cautiously mused. But he doubted himself. Because such things no longer existed in this world. The feeling he had, what it was, was a bed.

He recalled, with some strain and a pang of pain to his temples, his last memory. Of the seal in the ruins, that lay sedately atop of the sand of the Sunagakure village that had caved itself in. Of the pain until the very breath he uttered and the… somewhat blurred memory of an older looking man reaching for him.

The sound of birds chirping met his ears over resonance of distant voices. Voices. People. Alive. A small breeze dusted his face as he sucked in a sharp breath at the coolness of the wind that ruffled a few strands of his hair onto his forehead.

 _It's not hot. This place. It isn't where a was before_ , he thought with trepidation.

The smell of cooking, meat, wafted into his nostrils. Food. There was food here! He swallowed, though his previous aching, ticklish throat no longer reacted as it had before, but was well lubricated. _As if it had never happened, as if it could possibly be a bad dream._

'This is either my relief, or my one chance', he thought calmly. He reigned in the feelings that were crashing around inside of him like a tidal wave of emotion that threatened to spill over and give him false hope. He gently, slowly, grasped the duvet like material in his hands, trailing a thumb over the long lost material, relishing in the feeling of smoothness that met the pads of his fingertips instead of the calloused feeling he had grown used to over the years.

And he opened his eyes.

His vision was bleary and unfocused, his eyelids refusing to open properly as if they were swollen shut. He blinked. Once, Twice. His eyes started to focus and after a couple of minutes, he was looking up at pure whiteness. He stared at the colour trying to make sense of his surroundings. His body and mind felt sluggish, as if he had been on a long, long journey without rest.

 _Well, i guess that parts true._

He rolled his head to the right of him. What met his eyes took his breath away.

He was looking out over a room. Not any room. HIS room. His room from when he was a kid. The solitary apartment he had lived in for the first 14 years of his life. The wooden floors and the solid wooden table in the centre, surrounded by sitting cushions. The kitchen that ran parallel, separated only by a counter cutting off three quarters of the entrance, with two accompanying stools. The storage cabinet and drawers towards the left hand side against the wall and a map of the shinobi world next to it. The 'Uzumaki Naruto for Hokage!' poster he had inked onto a scrap scroll when he was 8, hanging over the kitchen counter.

He lifted his somewhat aching body into a sitting position and looked down. He looked at his hands. They were smaller, far less signs of straining work and scars. Childish. He glanced at the green frog patterned material of the clothing he was wearing. _He remembered this,_ his heart cried as his already wide eyes grew wider.

Something wet hit his hands as his eyes grew mysteriously blurry. He blinked and found several drops of water on his hand.

"Eh..?"

Reaching both hands up to his face, he felt the rivulets of tears fall from his face, more specifically, his eyes. He was crying.

He bit down on his lower lip as pent up, unused anguish silently poured out of him. His pain. For every memory of a loved one dying, seeing comrades die in his arms, unable to save them, unable to stop anything. Unable to _help._

Small but quiet sobs left his mouth unwillingly. His now smaller frame, racked with tremors as he cried. Cried for his past. For his friends, for the shinobi world. But more importantly, he cried for his future. His new future. His new chance to save everyone.

He rubbed at his eyes with the balls of his fists and urged the tears to stop. Urged the cries to quiet, the shaking to cease. His thoughts went to his saviour and good friend. The one who had allowed this to happen and froze. Was he here in this life? Would he have the memories too?

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take him where he wanted. To the entrance of that room where his friend slept. To the cage he kept him in.

He was standing in front of the the red stone, chakra infused pillars that dripped with condensation and joined the small puddles lying on the floor. The seal, fully intact, in its place on the lock of the enclosure that was Kurama's home for numerous years of his life.

One large red eye popped open behind the cage bars. Bared teeth came to join it as the other eye united the pair and focused on him, rage flaring red chakra swirls around the great beasts body. A low but powerful voice rumbled out.

"You found your own way here? I'm surprised. What do you want, lowly human?"

The fox glared at him but all Naruto could do was drop his head slightly as shivers of remembrance rippled over him. Tears, once more, fell down his cheeks, but silently, contained this time. He walked forward, casually at an even gait to where the seal lay in sight. He would use his knowledge in his past life in this one. He would relieve his friend as much as he believed his current, perhaps twelve year old body, could withstand alongside his current will and comprehension of his abilities and Kurama's powers.

He stopped in front of the seal. He watched as his friends eyes widened fractionally before narrowing at him.

"Who are you?" the fox growled.

So at least he can sense the difference, if he can't remember what i do. Naruto looked up at his saviour, showing his face to him. The fox looked as much taken aback as he possibly could at the sight of the tears that free flowed down his face. Yeah, benefits of his wish were already beginning, he had never once Kurama react like that, he thought amusedly.

Locking his eyes with the other pair, Naruto smiled a melancholy but genuine smile at the fox as he reached forward his left hand and placed it on the seal, sending chakra to the points of his fingers. His eyes were shining as he said;

"I'm home, Kurama".

Naruto flicked his wrist to the right hand side, altering the strength of the seal. The inked lines, one at a time, withdrew, moving like a snake over the others, rearranging in a different combination according to the strength Naruto took out of it.

Giving him a small smile, he withdrew his hand, turned around and walked away, back towards the entrance of the room before regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes to the sight of his room that would never again look so boring to his previous self. He drank the sight in with a small smile and sigh of relief.

He had been bracing himself for the onslaught of chakra as the kyuubi attempted to escape his container, but found nothing. He hadn't even tried, or moved from what his senses had told him. he chuckled gently. No doubt he was either shocked or very, very confused. But for one, Kurama had never been stupid. Therefore his friend must be pondering how he knew his name without asking him as well as numerous other small factors.

He wished he had a photo of kurama looking that surprised at his tears. Perhaps he should've cried more near his friend when he had the chance in the past. But he had never wanted to burden his unchosen prisoner.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a note left by his younger self. 'Graduation today! Make sure you get up!'.

So he really was back to his twelve year old self. And what's more, back to the day of his academy graduation. The memories took him back. They were happy memories, if singed with sadness. Now he had a chance to relive it all. To change everything to go well.

He wouldn't be the idiotic self he had been before the war had matured him. He had things to do. People to see. Like Sandaime hokage. Indeed, if he had one person that needed to know the future that Konoha faced, then he would entrust his knowledge to the old man.

And this time, he would make sure he didn't die.

Naruto slipped sideways to drop his feet to the boards of the floor, bracing his hands and wrists against the mattress in an attempt to get up, when a scratching sound met his ears. Surprised, he looked down at the hand nearest his pillows when a familiar but slightly unwelcome sight met his eyes.

He was looking down at something that shouldn't exist in the current timeline. He reached for the picture hesitatingly and lifted it towards his eyes.

It was a picture of him surrounded by the teams 7, 8, 9, 10 as well as his friends from the multiple other villages that surrounded the Land of Fire. It had been taken a little before their final fight with a constantly escaping Madara. He looked down at the picture, downcast and traced the smiling faces with the tip of his index finger. A steady sorrow filling his heart.

He had kept this picture within his breast pocket after watching them die, one by one. Attacks he had sustained had damaged and singed the edges of the picture, but was otherwise in perfect condition and every face fully recognisable.

No, this picture shouldn't exist. But he was glad that it did. It would not only serve as proof to Hiruzen Sarutobi should his words not be enough, but also as a reminder. This is what would happen if he screwed up his chance. He would re-watch them die once more. He had a feeling that he wouldn't get the opportunity to come back a second time.

His eyes blazed in determination as he kept a tight hold on this picture he held. He would do it this time even if it cost him his life. He refused to watch them die again.

His jaw set, he stood and got his current body ready for the ceremony that would commence. This time, it would be different. There would be changes and however hard he had to push to get them, he will have them in the end. They were relying on him. All of them were.

He opened the door and left.

—

Hinata took notice the moment Naruto stepped through the door. Her heart leapt up into her throat at the sight of him and the gentle warmth of a blush crept up onto her cheeks. His eyes had merely glanced over hers and yet he had her in a state of disarray.

She wondered if he would always have this kind of effect on her. Even in the distant future.

She had heard that he, despite failing the graduation test, which had made her upset, had earned his hitai after a incident had happened and Naruto had helped. Not much else was said about the incident but she didn't care, she got to see him again and perhaps, she hoped, even be on the same team..!

But the minute she had calmed down a little more, she noticed everything that was off about him. Her father would be proud perhaps that she had noticed this quickly how different, inside and out, he was. But maybe not. Not her.

Naruto had entered the room wearing simple black pants, black wraps towards the mid-calf or ankle area and two, double parted kunai holders strapped to his thighs over red wraps. A black sleeveless jacket was over a three-quarter sleeved mesh shirt. Red wraps were on each bicep, just above the elbow and loosely wrapped around his neck. Black ankle height sandals finished off his look that would have had Hinata swooning if not for the expression and mood that followed him.

He looked dangerous.

His expression was perfectly neutral. The mirror image of her fathers and cousins, Neji. It was the expression that was expected from her in her family's presence. The mood around him was tense, still and screamed at her, 'Don't come near me!'.

She watched, frozen, as he walked past her seat, up the steps next to her to sit down at the very back, right hand row that was always empty. She couldn't tear her eyes away though out of the corners, she had seen that everyone else had stopped what they were doing to look too.

'It's like he's a completely different person', she thought worriedly.

His eyes met hers a fraction once more, and, before she could turn back around fast enough, observed that the happy, care-free, sea blue eyes she had always loved, had gone. In their place were eyes a shade darker, void of light and flickered with brief but intense emotion that Hinata hadn't enough time to decipher, but knew it wasn't anything positive.

Her heart was thumping harshly against her ribcage and she dropped her head, letting her hair cover her face. She felt flushed but not the type of blush that she usually felt around Naruto. Her fingers fidgeted, pressing against the tips of the other as she thought;

'Was this really her Naruto-kun?'.

—

Naruto was glad his younger self at least had the sense to buy some more neutral clothing than his bright orange tracksuit. At least he had matured as he'd grown, for now though, it was a sight for sore eyes.

He'd need clothing that could merge into his surroundings more than those which could get him spotted immediately. It's a wonder how he didn't manage to die before.

He trekked on, moving in this smaller body was confusing and throwing his mind off, more used to longer limbs to move on.

Arriving at the academy, he opened the sliding door that lead to his previous, or rather, current academy classroom and braced himself, wilfully pushing away any misleading emotion as he looked on the younger forms of his once dead comrades. He ensured his expression was as blank as possible despite the painful pounding of his heart as he caught the eyes of them all, one at a time. Then he met _hers._

It's a wonder he had been so stupidly naive as a child, the blush was as obvious as any evidence he had witnessed. He quickly looked away before the emotional dam within him threatened to burst, but not before he had seen her expression freeze up and change.

Perhaps his older mind was showing things on his features that he had no control over. He clenched his teeth and carried on up the steps to the last row before sitting down and resting his head against his arms, on top of the desk he sat at.

No amount of preparing would've been enough to look at their faces once more before his mind flashed their faces at their final moments.

He swallowed hard at the stubborn ball in the back of his throat.

—

Shikamaru, like the others in class, had watched as Naruto Uzumaki walked through the room to the back of the class. He admitted he had been mildly surprised when this new persona on an otherwise familiar character had entered, along with the tension with him.

His eyes were sharp, concentrated on Naruto. Because he felt he was missing something. No, he felt he was missing everything. Everything about this change should have come at a complete shock, as the others were. Instead, his mind only recognised mild surprise, as if he should've expected it or already known it.

His eyes narrowed and eyebrow furrowed. He couldn't come up with a single decent theory as to why this was.

He'd never been so stumped as to reasons behind something as much as he was now. It couldn't explain the reason he felt like this. But there was something bothering him about Naruto much more than it should.

"Oi, is that _Naruto?_ ' Choji whispered next to him. He'd even stopped eating his chips to stare as he'd come through.

"Yeah…" he responded, distracted by the thoughts racing in his head. There was silence for a couple of minutes, before Kiba chipped in.

"I'm gonna go ask him why he's trying to act so cool for, idiot Uzumaki", he joked, but the uncertainty was evident in his voice.

He rose from his seat before Shikamaru hissed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

"Oi, what gives?!", Kiba growled, rubbing his arm softly.

"Can't you tell, Baka! He's practically shouting for us not come near! Read the mood a little more." Shikamaru growled back at them. Choji and Kiba looked at him in worried surprise, but said nothing more. He looked back over to the blonde, eyes scanning critically over him.

He didn't know what it was right now, but he'll find out.

How troublesome.

—

 **So heres the second, i couldn't help but let the words flow out of me, they wanted to be written. -_-**

 **There may be little mistakes here and there, the keyboard keeps jamming and i'm not gonna bother to stop and fix it.**

 **If you have an questions so far, PM me.**

 **NOTE: just wanted to let you know, Naruto was close to his 18th birthday before the world was destroyed He was looking for the seal for just over two years, therefore his mentality would be that of a 20 year old.**

 **IcePhoenix1811**


	3. Decisions are made

**_If there are any grammar mistakes, quickly PM me and I'll correct it. My macbook won't recognise any foreign words and will auto correct them to the closest word._**

 ** _Thanks ;)_**

 ** _Decisions are made_**

The door to the classroom slid open to reveal a flushed but cheerful Iruka Umino, the class' sensei for the last couple of years. The noise of the entrance in the unusually quiet room, startled Naruto, whose head snapped up to the sound and silently drew a shuriken beneath the desk he was at.

The fast movements he made, seemed to have impacted the others of the class who were still watching him. Their heads flinched back at the speed of his manoeuvre and the serious, wary look in his eyes.

Iruka looked around, his expression obviously confused at both the silence, as well as the focused and jolted attentions of his students. Iruka locked eyes with him as he watched him scan the room. His old friend's eyes widened in surprise and then changed to one of concern to the obvious difference between his current and past self.

He supposed, now, the immediate change wasn't the best idea he had. But he didn't have the confidence to go back the happy-go-lucky, naive self he used to be. His experiences had changed him as a person. He would no longer take for granted the time he had with his loved ones.

He fingered the sharp edge of the shuriken for a remaining couple of seconds, before opening his pouch and placing it back with the set. He then returned his arm to the desk he was leaning on previously and hid his face once more, behind the barrier his arms made.

He wouldn't take this new found life for granted, but it wasn't the war anymore. Not yet.

Iruka cleared his throat, causing those of the class who had been focused on Naruto to realise their actions.

"Back to your seats please everybody", Iruka stated.

There was a hesitant pause, before the shuffle of footsteps and scraping of moving chairs was heard.

"Alright everybody! Today's the day of your graduation. You've become fully qualified genin of the leaf village. The forehead protectors you received are proof of that recognition and i couldn't be any prouder of you all. You'll surely grow up to be even finer shinobi who will protect the next generations like the last have done you. Congratulations.

"Now that that's out of the way, the moment you've all probably been waiting for is here. I will announce your teams and the jonin sensei you will be training under until your promotions to chuunin. Without further ado…", he took out a scroll from his pocket before unravelling it. Excited whispers began to circulate around the classroom as he did so. Naruto kept his head down. He knew the outcomes, but he would be changing it. He just listened to the accustomed voices of his comrades. While soothing, it didn't stop the ache of his heart and swallowing became harder the more he concentrated on their voices.

Iruka proceeded to read through a list of names before those of his closest allies were read out.

"Team 7 - Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki. You will be under Kakashi Hatake". While the cheer of Sakura and the groan of other girls were heard, Naruto amusedly compared this reading to the last. Because Sakura didn't argue against his accompaniment and he, with no feelings for her in this life, didn't cheer or argue back. Instead, subtle but too-loud whispers echoed around the room and he felt several pairs of eyes on him.

A small side of him grimaced internally. If he'd just acted like this in the beginning, he probably would've gotten closer to them all a lot faster. Not that it mattered now. That life had come and past. This was his chance to change everything.

"Ahem, Now, Team 8 - Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, you will have Kurenai Yuuhi and as team 9 is still active, Team 10 will be consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. You guys will be working under Asuna Sarutobi. I hope you all become great ninja beside your new teams and learn to become good friends to one another. I wish you all luck.

"You will have an extended lunch break before your sensei's come to meet you all and take you to your designated training grounds, until then, you can all rest however you want.".

A small sound echoed through the room as Naruto stood up from his seat. Placing his hands in his pockets in a visibly if not meaningfully nonchalant manner, he walked down the steps, ignoring the stares of the class and out of the door.

He huffed softly in annoyance as he continued to the exit. He was entirely off balance and would need to get re-used to his shorter limbs. Otherwise, who could he protect if he was stumbling about everywhere?

—

When Naruto had left, the gossip in class had started.

"Hey did you see that? It was Naruto! That idiots _never_ serious, i wonder what's happened?"

"He even changed from that terrible, baggy tracksuit. I'm glad he caught on but the clothing now… i didn't know he looked like that. Like, lean and stuff."

"Yeah, that was really strange! And did you see his face? If it had been any straighter he probably would've been glaring."

"Yeah i know! His eyes kinda looked like they were burning right? It's kinda weird…"

"Actually, i think he looked kind of cool."

"Ino! How can you say that?! Sasuke might hear you!"

The group of girls cautiously turned their heads towards the deep-in-thought Uchiha, who was ignorant of their attentions, before turning back, blushing and giggling.

Shikamaru sighed. He already felt exhausted. The minute Naruto had left and the tension had dispersed, he felt like a weight had tumbled off his shoulders. And to think he could get some peace and quiet, the fan girls had gathered and immediately started giggling and whispering. He contemplated telling them that they've always heard what they were talking about.

Nah, too troublesome. What a drag it'd be if they shouted at him for it.

"I'm going cloud watching, you gonna join?" he said to Choji and Kiba, standing up. The two nodded before they followed the Nara heir to the roof.

Shikamaru, upon reaching it, had laid down in the sun and stared at the sky above. To others, he might've been the epitome of laid back and relaxed. What they didn't know was that his mind was racing by the second. He had ruled out several random theories so far, and it didn't help that his most convincing theory about what he felt, was that it was to be expected from Naruto to be unpredictable.

"Perhaps i should consult tou-san…". he grumbled aloud.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Thinking about Naruto?" Choji asked through mouthfuls of chips.

"Yeah…", he just couldn't shake the feeling that he should know the reason, but his mind was blocking him from reaching a conclusion. He felt a sharp pain ricochet through his head and winced, blocking out the sun. The pain brought up another temporary theory. It allowed him to contemplate a memory loss factor.

But he was sure that he hadn't skipped or missed any memories.

He'd consult his father after all.

The door to the roof screeched, alerting the trio to another presence. Shikamaru lazily drooped his head to look at the door and found a nervous looking Hinata standing and fidgeting a couple of meters away.

"U-uno… Shikamaru-k-kun" she stuttered.

Sighing, he rocked himself up to a seated position, letting his arm rest on a bent knee and supporting himself on the ground with one hand.

"Hey Hinata-san. Whats up?" he enquired. It was unlike her to approach him. Or anyone for that matter.

"Uno.. Hinata is fine… I was t-thinking that, s-seeing as your v-very smart, i could ask for your h-help or opinion…",

He raised one eyebrow at her, causing her to fidget more. So she'd came to ask his opinion on something. It took him no time at all to know what it was she wanted to talk about, but he'd humour her a little.

"What about?"

"N-n-naruto-kun."

He smirked, leading Hinata to blush bright red and attempt to hide her face with her fringe. As he thought.

"What about him?"

"W-well you seen yourself that h-he was acting weird. A-ah! W-weirder than normal! I had a really bad feeling about him. I-I know i'm not usually as perceptive as i should be b-but could tell something was really wrong. L-like his eyes! He had a r-really deadpan look and when i locked mine with his, he had a r-r-really bad look in them! Like he was suffering!" she rushed.

Shikamaru felt his eyes narrow at this new knowledge. He knew that the information would come to him on its own but how did this fit in with this gut feeling he had, as well as the information he had acquired himself? He scowled, Hinata squealed a short but sharp 'eep!' as he did so. But all he could do was think. The more he thought, the more frustrated he got that he was missing the bigger picture.

"Sorry Hinata. I also got a weird feeling from him, but none of the theories i've come up with so far lead to anything. I haven't got enough information to do anything more than make assumptions. If i find out anything, maybe i'll let you know if i see you."

"Maybe he was just feeling sick? The dogs in my kennels have been getting ill lately…" Kiba trailed off.

"Or maybe he just ate something bad?" Choji said.

Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Choji.

"What? He could've!", Choji squirmed.

Shikamaru shook his head.

"Baka."

—

Naruto stood at the foot of the hokage tower, staring up at the window that led to the hokage's room. He tested his foot against the tower. This will at least serve as a tester to see if his chakra control he knew before was carried over to his current body.

With one foot against the building, he quickly swung his other leg up and stopped. He sighed in relief. He was standing sideways on the hokage tower. At least he had some control in this life.

He calmly but quickly walked up the tower before reaching the window, grabbing it and pulling himself into the room.

An amused looking sandaime was turned slightly in his chair, looking at Naruto as he entered.

"How many times have i told you to stop climbing and just come through the door normally? You'll end up falling with the stones having such small ledges.", He smiled as he was bringing his pipe towards his mouth.

This was a painful sight. He hadn't seen Hiruzen the longest out of all his loved ones deaths. He would end up dying at the chuunin exams, just over an estimated six months away from now. However, seeing his old guardian smiling up at him made the scar he thought had healed for his death, tear open slightly. No, it still hurt in the end. But he could spare this ending this time.

Keeping his face as serious as possible, he said; "I need to speak to you, old man".

Hiruzen sighed, turning back around in his chair.

"I've already told you. You can't decide who you're going to have in your team. Besides, it's already been decided. You'll just have to accept it", he huffed out, going to pick up an ink brush and return to the paperwork on the desk. Just before the brush hit the paper, Naruto continued.

"No Hiruzen, i need to speak to you in private. Please activate your privacy seals."

There was silence in the room.

The old man dropped the pipe to the desk as well as the brush and immediately turned around at the tone.

He looked at him, mouth slightly open in shock, worry etched into the already deep lines in his face. At this age before, he hadn't even taken into consideration the features of the hokage. Now he had the chance, he realised just how old he was. His face was scarred from war and memories of the deaths of his family and comrades deepened the lines of his face. He'd taken his presence in his life to be solid, unmoving.

And let him die.

He watched as the man lifted one hand, making a sign to disperse the ANBU as the other reached and activated his privacy seals to once side of his desk. Once he had done that, Naruto steeled his face as the hokage studied him, felt his eyes trail over his every feature.

He flinched as Hiruzen reached a hand slowly to his face, but stayed still despite the erratic thumping of his heart.

He closed his eyes as the calloused, warm hand touched his left cheek. He stiffened up at the contact. The first human contact he'd had in over two years. It left him anxious, too far so.

His eyes flickered open at the gasp in the quiet room. His eyes locked with Hiruzen's as he watched a sharp shiver jerked the old man.

"…This level of chakra. This level can't be Naruto's… Who are you?", he asked him, eyes flashing.

He grimaced a little. Of course, he'd forgotten about chakra levels. He should probably hide that in the future.

"I am Naruto, old man. It's a little hard to explain. It'll take a while, will you listen to me?" he asked.

—

Hiruzen looked at the boy standing before him, the light of the sun behind his back outlining his body, lighting up his blonde locks. Yes this was a boy, but his face was that of a man. Or at least his eyes. The darkness in the pupils of the boy were swirling around like a murky pond.

And when he'd touched him, the sheer force of the chakra radiating from his body shocked him, made him anxious. This level was far beyond that of his father, Minato or his own student's, the three sanin. He didn't doubt that it far surpassed his own.

He looked like he'd been to hell, witnessed its destruction and came back.

He could only nod to his question and the tale Naruto took him on was a long one of war and chaos. Of heartbreak and sacrifice. He heard of his death, the events leading up to it and beyond. The fourth great shinobi war and the allied shinobi forces. Of Madara Uchiha's destruction of the world as they knew it and Naruto's lonely suffering through a destroyed world void of any life but his own.

As numb as he was to this information, finding it exceedingly difficult to take in, he watched as Naruto pulled out a half burnt piece of paper and presented it to him. Hesitating, he slowly leaned forward and reached for it.

He looked down at the miracle he held in his hands. A picture of an old, more filled out and manly Naruto stood grinning in the middle, his arms thrown around an older Sasuke Uchiha and Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. Surrounding them were the faces of the current genin, grown up, smiling alongside some unknown others that must have been shinobi of the other villages. Despite being obviously weary, completely geared for war, they all still smiled back at him, decked out in the allied forces hitai. He observed the hope in their eyes.

A stray tear fell down his cheek as he gripped the picture. He seen their hope and his heart broke, knowing their death was a matter of months away from when this picture had been taken.

He let out a croaky sob as he stood from his chair and pulled Naruto into his arms. The boy he'd tried so hard to protect would grow up, only to watch all his loved ones die, reaching an early death himself after walking alone for so long. He squeezed the boy to him, regardless of how much strength he put into it. He'd wanted to stop this.

He'd came back, knowing he'd never forget the deaths he'd witnessed. Knowing how painful it would be to see them all again.

He couldn't let history repeat itself. Whatever he'd have to do, he'd do it, if only to protect the future generation from their untimely deaths, and the haunted look Naruto had in his eyes.

He held the boy back from him, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"What do i have to do?"

He registered a quick flash of surprise on Naruto's face before settling into one of serious determination.

"I need you to allow me access to teams 7, 8, 9 and 10. I can't be kept in team 7 alone, i have to prepare them, help them as much as possible. I won't explain it to them, perhaps not yet, but i will teach them what they have to know to get stronger. I don't think i'll have another chance if it goes wrong again. I need to protect them." His voice was strong, intelligent but Hiruzen frowned.

"I don't know how to do that, the councils will pick up on it and think i'm pulling strings. Danzo alongside Koharu and Homura will know somethings going on."

"Tell them that i need extra training in all areas if i'm to be of use to the village. That the genin themselves protested against my being in their teams and that you had no choice but to alternate me through multiple teams." he replied.

"But, you'll be alienating yourself more towards the council. You'll presented as a weapon of the leaf, not a shinobi. Is that really what you want?", he cautioned him. He'd been protecting him against this. To shove him right into it, on a silver platter no-less, made him feel guilty, useless.

Damn it if it wouldn't work. They'd accept this change with nothing less than glee.

Why couldn't the Hokage be an all powerful, no explanations necessary kind of job?

"I'd rather that than risk their lives. I can look after myself now."

He searched the boys eyes, looking for even the tiniest bit of doubt to go against it. He found none. He braced himself for what would come, he'll need to be busy, thinking of strategies around this. If only he had Shikaku, the head of the Nara household to assist him. Perhaps he would ask Naruto's permission to inform others for their assistance in the future.

"I'll do what i can." he sighed.

Nodding sharply, he left the way he'd came.

He sat at his desk for a little while after he'd left, thinking of the future that awaited them if he didn't change it, and the boy who'd survived it all.

"Poor boy", he whispered.

—

 **So there we have this chapter. Got any questions, you know where to find me.**

 **IcePhoenix1811**


	4. Changes and Consequences

**_Changes and Consequences_**

Naruto leapt from rooftop to rooftop, ensuring his steps, though shaky, were light and quick. He had to move fast, enough that he couldn't be detected easily for the members of ROOT that would soon be undoubtedly on his trail. He grunted. Their insistence on intruding on someones privacy irritated him.

He didn't care. As long as they didn't interfere with his plans, he wouldn't have to make any drastic moves.

He wouldn't kill unless completely necessary. He wasn't a monster after all.

Just damaged. Perhaps beyond repair. Time would tell.

He landed delicately on the railing outside his apartment door and fished in his pocket for the keys.

The sooner he prepared those seals, the better.

—

Kakashi looked at the remaining two in the room as he entered, peering over his newly acquired icha icha book. He frowned slightly, though not enough to notice. Sakura Haruno and the Uchiha boy were here, so where was the other?

The Uchiha met his line of sight, staring at him impassively. He could see the doubt and concern swirling in the depth of his already dark eyes. The brat was cautious, he'd give him that.

"Wheres the other? Uzumaki Naruto?".

Sasuke looked away with false disinterest, although an emotion akin to concern was present.

So something had happened to the prankster, huh? And something enough to get the little ice prince interested.

Sakura hesitantly spoke up, "We don't know sensei. He left when Iruka sensei let us go for lunch. He hasn't returned to the classroom since…", her gaze shifted to Sasuke, then back to him, her hand resting near her mouth. The emotion she emitted was so obvious, those who didn't understand would have to be an idiot.

He sighed. He'd finally agreed to accepting another team and he was stuck with a fan girl, a sulky brat and a no-show. He stuffed his other hand into a trouser pocket and returned to his book. This team would be another no passer. Though he was sure they would pass Sasuke into another team.

They wouldn't treat the last Uchiha heir any less than heroic.

"Meet me on the roof upstairs, we'll get to know each other before we start as a team".

He walked out, filling his mind with the glorious distraction of beautiful Miki's antics, when an ANBU materialised in-front of him. He barely took notice, only glanced at the scroll held out towards him.

"Confidential, from Hokage-sama."

He nodded, taking the scroll, and carried on walking into the shade of the veranda on the roof. He carefully placed his precious burden into his pouch, before unsealing the scroll.

'Kakashi,

The placement of your assigned team has been changed. Uzumaki Naruto's circumstances have altered, therefore, you will be assigned another genin level shinobi, which Danzo has ensured he'd see to.

The situation will be relayed to you in the next meeting.

Hiruzen.'

His eyes narrowed at the offending piece of paper. Don't question because everything will be made clear, huh? He rolled up the scroll and stuffed it into his bag, just as the two genin made their way up the stairs leading to the roof. It sounded too suspicious. He scowled, before turning a smiling face onto the two little pests under him for the next day.

"So lets get to know each other…"

—

The sun was beginning to set when Naruto dared to venture out of his apartment. He leaned over the railings. He'd had to make a quick stop previously to stock up on scrolls and more ink. He'd henged into an unsuspecting civilian to purchase it, he knew the vendors wouldn't have given him access to anything. Not now anyway.

He stared hazily at the dying orb on the horizon. He'd forgotten their aversion to him with their acceptance in the fight against pain and the war waging on. He scratched his head vigorously in annoyance. He'd forgotten any hardship he'd endured when he'd gotten his goal of being accepted by everyone.

And like a fool, he'd not cared about the sudden change. He'd ignored every time he'd been beaten as a child by adults that just cussed and growled 'Demon!'.

Those two years had allowed for plenty of thinking time.

He looked away and jumped to the ground floor. There was no point in dredging up bad memories. But how naive he'd been now he was thrust back into it.

He wandered the darkening streets, hands stuffed into his pockets, ignoring the glares of those still outside at the time. He just walked. Without panic, or fear. Without sorrow or malice. He could walk as if he were free. Free of everything of his past that haunted him.

And as he thought, savouring that little taste of serenity he'd not had in so long, their dying faces flashed through his mind, as if to remind him that every tiny bit of that heartbreak, was justified.

It wasn't a dream. Wouldn't be no matter how long he wished for it. And it was coming a second time over.

He stopped, looking down at his sandal clad feet. He'd feel self-pity if not for the anger and guilt that came with it. He'd watched them all die. He'd had to live with the memories and the guilt so he didn't screw up a second time around.

His fingertips stroked over the ragged piece of paper he kept at his side. He can't forget even if he wanted to. He'd protect them this time.

"Hey Naruto! Coming in for some grub?", a well known friendly voice called to him. He looked up, looking at the flickering lights in the lanterns on the stall. Old man Teuchi stood, arms folded, grinning at him while Iruka looked over his shoulder, ramen noodles half out of his mouth.

Ichiraku Ramen stood proudly before him. The enticing smells of herbs and sizzling meat beckoned him closer. It was a hug of warm memories surrounding him, not just the smell. A 'welcome home' type of feeling. He felt the edges of his lips begrudgingly turn up. How he'd missed the place. He never did know what happened to the old man, he knew the outcome, intimately. He was the lone survivor of the worldwide massacre after all. He'd even sat on the ground it used to stand on in his first few weeks of grief and mourning. Not even ashes remained after that day.

It seemed so silly to him now. It felt so distant, yet constantly affected his life.

The outcome would've been the same regardless. He would've found that seal if it had killed him. He would've put every ounce of hope he had left into making it work. And he would've died in that life just the same.

He took a step towards the stand where his old friends beckoned. Then another, and another, before he found himself lowering into the chair beside Iruka. He blinked. His mind was forced blank as he grimaced at the two. It was the most he could manage when his memory was fighting with him, trying to show him more images of his failure, seared into his mind.

"Your usual Naruto? Miso ramen it is!", Teuchi bustled away with a grin, slightly less erratic as his greeting, to Naruto's minute nod.

"So Naruto! You're in a team with Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan, with Kakashi as your jonin sensei. What do you think? Do you like it? Think you'll make a lot of good memories? I remember all the fun i had with my team back in the day", Iruka slurped at his ramen.

"Yeah, memories… i suppose i will. It's changed though. I'm being cycled through multiple teams to help me get the support i need from all jonin specialists.", he mumbled back, looking down at his hands. He knew Iruka wasn't the delving type. He'd probably take him at his word.

"Huh? That's unusual, i've never heard of that being implemented. And i don't think that you're so lacking in your ninja arts to need such wide scale tutoring…?"

He shrugged in response.

"Well… okay, if Hokage-sama finds it necessary, i won't doubt him."

Teuchi placed a large bowl of miso ramen before him, winking at him as he went to attend to the seated customers behind them. He eyed the the large bowl and stopped himself from scrunching up his face. Did he really use to eat so much? Or was his lacking diet of what was yesterday to him, affecting him even in this life?

"So… ahem. Naruto your outfit has changed huh? I thought you'd go for your usual orange tracksuit or something similar."

"No. I need something to blend in more with my surroundings. The orange will just bring bad luck where i don't need it", he brushed off, tentatively swirling his ramen around with the provided chopsticks. He picked up a few strands of noodles, hesitating for a second, before placing them in his mouth, chewing.

The tastes exploded on his tongue and his eyes fluttered closed. He'd missed this.

When he opened his eyes again, he found a wide eyed Iruka staring back at him.

"What?"

Iruka coughed awkwardly, "I just thought you seem a lot more mature, more knowledgable than yesterday. Did something happen?", he asked gently.

Naruto looked at him a moment, before returning his gaze to the food before him, "I had to grow up sometime, Iruka-sensei. I just chose today as a good time to do it."

"O-oh, okay. Good for you, Naruto.", Iruka stuttered. Awkward silence stretched between them, with only the chattering of the other customers and the sizzling of meat being the only things he heard. He could afford to break character with the people he trusted. He would have no reason to hide anything.

Apart from annoyances. Like Danzo. Danzo would be one said annoyance.

He slid the money onto the counter, ignoring Iruka's protests. "I've got to get going, i need to prepare for the morning. Thanks for the company.". He shouted out a thanks to Teuchi, raising his hand in farewell and trekked off.

He didn't know where he was heading. He let his feet take him on a journey of memories once more. Listening to the dying sounds of a day passing by.

He arrived at the nearby park, stopping outside the entrance, just letting his eyes roam the oh-so familiar playground, filled with nothing but loneliness of his dejected, shunned self. He sighed. Peoples views can change more easily than he once thought. If he knew that in the past, perhaps he wouldn't of tried so hard to change it immediately.

He was so desperate for acceptance that when it came it was too natural. Integrated into his memories and character like it had always been there.

He walked over to a swing and sat, pushing back slightly and letting his feet lift off the ground slightly, so that only the tip of his sandals brushed the dirt beneath him as he rocked back and forth. He stared at the crimson sky, flicks of amber clouds highlighting it. He let his mind wander, be as blank as it wanted to be, staring soullessly to the sky.

—

Shikamaru had searched, albeit not hard, more of a hope of a coincidental meeting, for Naruto. He smirked, tasting sweet success as he'd found him at the playground.

He didn't approach yet, he wanted to watch him, acutely observe his subject and his actions. He wanted to figure out this new mystery that had once been this clumsy, idiot classmate of his. Now, he was stranger to them all.

But his head still held to the fact that he DID in fact know this boy. It refused to yield its information, as if a seal was in place. His heart agreed, thumping against his rib cage harshly. He grimaced at the painful beats, rubbing his chest over where his heart lies.

He'd consulted his father earlier, who he found carelessly drinking with Ino and Choji's dad's. No change there at least. But the concern his father expressed when he'd told him his dilemma only furthered his intrigue into the whole situation. As well as stoked the embers of irritation.

His father could provide no theory that he'd yet to think of. Inoichi, Ino's dad, who was head of Konoha's intelligence division, had quickly accessed his memories and found no seal or genjutsu that could provide an explanation. He'd eventually left, promising his father to keep him updated and to talk to him in detail about it later.

He watched as Naruto simply performed his own favourite pastime. Cloud watching. He stood for a while, waiting for a change in actions, movements, he grew impatient, irritable that he was not, also, watching the clouds.

He'd done much too much thinking for one day. He sighed, scratching his cheek absentmindedly.

Just as he was about to end today's endeavours and turn around, he watched as the boy, head still tilted, with his eyes still staring down the clouds, whisper. So softly, he might not of caught it if it was midday and busy with the usual civilians. Yet, his voice resonated within him, as a mind transfer jutsu or ANBU earpiece would. As if it had been spoken right next to him.

"Shikamaru."

He froze in his place.

He was sure, according to his analysis of blind spots and evasion techniques, he wouldn't have been spotted easily. But Naruto seemed to not have wasted a single sliver of chakra, of put a bit of effort into locating him.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto lowered his head from his view of the sky. The moment seemed to last forever, as if working in slow motion.

And then his eyes met _his._

He shivered, every hair on his body seemed to stand to attention in the warm evening air. His fingertips tingled, his heartbeat, once a throbbing inside his chest, ached like he'd been winded and all air had left his lungs. but he couldn't pull his eyes away from Naruto's own. He was drawn to them, and the emotion they held.

This new Naruto knew how to keep a straight face, rivalling even an ANBU. His eyes, however, he thought, were poorly lacking in control.

Cerulean, tinged with red flecks, reflected from the sky, made a magnificent sight to behold. But what he focused on wasn't the light show, but the tempestuous, swirling emotions that clashed in his eyes that were nothing like the nothingness he'd just observed of them.

They were a stormy sea of guilt, despair, depression even, eyes that showed a broken soul that he had only ever seen similarity in those who'd survived a particularly rough patch in the past shinobi war. But even that seemed to scratch the surface. There was more, he thought, heart aching painfully. Much more. His hand subconsciously grasped at the front of his jacket.

Shikamaru himself had impacted him somehow, that was the only reasoning behind the sudden change, he observed. Only when his presence was noticed did he change. Therefore, the rational conclusion was that it was because of him.

Naruto locked his eyes with Shikamaru's and time seemed to stand still as the two stared, neither looking away for fear of breaking this fragile connection they had between the two. Shikamaru felt the desperate need to talk. But as he opened his mouth, his lips trembled and his voice refused to come out.

Naruto eventually looked away, severing that link between the two. The ache of loneliness and loss made Shikamaru do what he had never usually done before. He acted on his heart, not his head.

He slowly approached the swing set, keeping his eyes on the other boy, and lowered himself down into the second swing. He grabbed the chains either side of him and sat in silence. The two just sat and stared, Naruto at the ground, Shikamaru at Naruto.

What was it that had made him look like that? He knew he'd suffered at the hands of the villagers for a long time. He didn't know the reason per se, but he could guess. Dates are useful, as well as having the delving mind of a Nara who didn't know when to give up when he was intrigued. But despite all that, Naruto had always remained a cheerful idiot.

Those eyes just didn't suit his age, he thought.

It took him a while to get enough air back into his lungs and convince his vocal cords to work before he attempted his next goal.

"Why are… No… Why do i feel like i know you?"

Naruto looked at him, a mild surprise registering across his face, before a tiny smile flicked on and off his face. He looked back down at the dirt he rolled under his sandal.

"That's because you do Shikamaru, we've known each other for years… we just graduated from the same class after all".

Shikamaru frowned, his brows drawing together with a crease atop the bridge of his nose. "No, that's not what i meant. You're different. nobody should know the you that showed up today. But i did. Or at least, i feel i do. Like there's a perfectly good reason you're not acting like such an idiot today. "

Naruto sighed lightly, or was it that he released a breath he'd been holding? Naruto continued to roll the gravel and sand into a mound underneath his foot. Then he broke the silence.

"How do you feel? What is it you feel from me?"

Shikamaru blinked at that question.

"Uh… Like…Like the you that wears black instead of head-pounding orange is a familiar sight to me, though I know i've never seen you wear it before. My head tells me i know who you are, that i know the reason you're acting distant, different to before but it won't tell me what it is i know. Just a feeling of close familiarity that makes no sense. Why do i feel like this?"

He'd watched Naruto's expressions as he'd talked, but he'd once again withheld any emotion from his face and the only incentive that he'd sparked a response were, once again, tumbling in the depths of his eyes. Irritation flashed through Shikamaru at the thought that his answers to this recent mystery, were lying right in front of him but the only person who could possibly provide them was unwilling to give out any hints. He clenched his fist around the chain of the swing.

"You don't know me"

He blinked once more as the question took him by surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said, you don't know me"

"Wait. You're the one who asked me what i felt and i told you. If i didn't know you, then why would i feel like that?", he probed, frustrated at the disappointment surging through his mind at the boys stubbornness to give him the information he needed. For god's sake, he was a Nara! It was well known the outcome of a Nara being refused the information they required. He wouldn't stop until he knew the reasons behind his usually rational mind becoming confused.

"You don't know me. Those feelings are nothing, a hormonal imbalance maybe. A lack of sleep"

He gritted his teeth. This boy just seemed to piss him off more and more. A lack of sleep? Causing a Nara's intuition to go haywire? Impossible. His words had given him at least the tiniest piece of information, however. Perhaps something he hadn't meant to divulge. _You_ _don't know me…_

Then this just requires out of the box thinking, right? Regardless, he wasn't about to give in to him here. He would find out the reason behind this instinctive feeling.

"As if i'm going to just forget about everything here, idiot. You obviously don't know me well enough."

A slight smile flashed over the blonde's face and was gone in a blink. He murmured something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "On the contrary, i know exactly what you're like…"

Shikamaru watched as Naruto got up, stretched from side to side before stuffing his hands in his pockets and starting to walk off, holding up a hand as he said, "Later, Shikamaru".

His eyes followed him as he walked before being distracted by the fluttering of paper to the ground from Naruto. He looked towards the boy to see if he'd noticed, then back to the paper on the floor.

He began to call out to him, "Oii-". He caught himself before the noise properly left his throat. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry. His intuition was almost screaming at him that this paper could lead to something important. A revelation about the person he knew, and yet, also didn't.

He reached forward, reaching a hand towards it. His eyes flickered to Naruto, feeling his fingertip gently touch the blackened, jagged edge of the paper. He sucked in a breath of the cool afternoon air.

He blinked.

As he opened his eyes, he felt a sharp, cold sting on his fingertip instead. His eyes couldn't but widen. A cry gurgled and died in his throat.

Naruto was crouched on the ground in a defensive stance, one hand clutched the paper tightly to his chest, the other, holding a kunai to Shikamaru's finger, slicing a layer of skin and drawing a small bead of bright, crimson blood. Shikamaru stared in shock at Naruto. His face was the picture of utmost desperation, not just his eyes, but his entire being seemed to come alive with the emotion. Eyebrows raised high and pained, wide, dilated eyes whose previous sea blue colour paled to an almost white colour. Mouth slightly open as short, fast gulps passed through his lips.

Shikamaru felt his being throb painfully, becoming light-headed and dizzy. But he was unable to move, speak, unable to do anything. Only stare on painfully at the blonde as his head pounded harshly, causing his eyelids to quiver.

Time stopped momentarily between the two as a slight breeze sent their hair fluttering along with it. It was only when Naruto's eyes dropped to his kunai connected to Shikamaru that Shikamaru felt like he could breathe once more. He too, flickered his eyes to his stinging finger.

A small, rounded droplet of blood congealed itself at the point of connection, before daintily tracing along the edge of the blade, and dripping onto the floor. Shikamaru blinked once more at the slight of his blood.

"Ahh..!"

An agonising, strangled cry sounded out in the clearing. Resounding off of the nearby swings and trees. And at that point, Shikamaru felt like he'd been punched in the heart, halting his heartbeat for a breath of time.

Naruto's face was contorted in heart-wrenching fear and loss. As if the sight of the blood wasn't the small injury it was shown to be, but a body of his most dearest comrade, lain in front of him.

"Na-Naruto..!" Shikamaru forced his voice out, his concern for Naruto shooting sky-high. These weren't the actions of a thirteen year old, just graduated from school. These were the actions of a man who'd lived their life in the face of death daily. Who'd seen those he'd loved slaughtered before his very eyes, with nothing to do but watch on. A man who'd lost everything and had survived it all.

Alone.

Naruto's eyes flicked closed. His breaths slowly calming down as the expressionless mask regained its superiority.

Shikamaru reached out towards him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to achieve but this. He'd acted on a whim with no understanding as to what he was doing. But he felt the thing the boy in front of him needed most, was a physical connection to keep him grounded and in this world. As if he could've dispersed like smoke in the blink of an eye.

Naruto backed away from the hand, a mere few inches away from him, and stood up. He opened his eyes with the dead, expressionless look he'd had on before Shikamaru met with him. Leaving Shikamaru shaken and couching on the ground.

"Don't look for me. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

Naruto's voice sounded out firmly, making the confusion Shikamaru felt from a split second ago disintegrate and transform into anger. Raging, boiling anger. And disappointment. Helplessness. Conflicting agony of feeling he understood but knew nothing.

He jumped to his feet, fists clenching. His teeth ground together sharply.

"Tch, Naruto! You..!", he broke off, unable to understand what he wanted to say, not knowing what he could in the situation as Naruto ignored him and walked off, through the park entrance.

The sight of his back was the most loneliest view one could ever lay their eyes on.

He eventually disappeared, leaving a very confused, conflicted and angry Shikamaru alone.

"Fuck! What the fuck! What's going on?! I don't understand! I don't understand anything! Someone please tell me what the fuck's going on!?" he shouted angrily. He kicked at the rocks and dirt on the ground aggressively, before hitting a studier rock, rebounding shooting pain through his foot.

"Argh! God damn it!". He flopped onto the floor, holding his foot in both hands. He annoyedly stared out at the entrance which Naruto had just left. Slowly, the anger on his face faded. He could help but feel pity as he remembered that lonely back, as if he alone had been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Now there was no going back, he thought. After witnessing the events today, especially remembering how Naruto reacted, he couldn't forget them. They were engraved into his memory and stubbornly stayed in his mind.

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the clouds slowly moving by care freely. Naruto was hiding something on a bigger scale than could be estimated. Whatever it was, is was drastic, devastating. And he wanted to know. He would know. He would put all his damn time into figuring out what the hell was going on with that idiot, and why he, himself was reacting to it. Even if it took him twenty years from now to know, he would find out.

He swore an oath of a stubborn Nara!


End file.
